Written
by countrybutterfly
Summary: All Kurt's flaws were staring from his reflection. Blaine is there to erase the lies. KLAINE
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **_WRITTEN_  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** _Klaine_  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> _Possible for Season 3 Though any and all are purely unintentional_  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> _though Kurt doesn't break skin or put himself in medical danger. I'm still warning for_**_Self-Harm/Sel-Hate Triggers_****_ (of the Emotional type)_**  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>**_Don't own Glee_**  
>Summary: <em>All Kurt's flaws were staring from his reflection. Blaine is there to erase the lies.<em>  
><strong>Notes:<strong>  
><strong><em>- A fill for <em>****_THIS PROMPT (posted at bottom) over_****_ at the _****glee_kink_meme on LJ; also posted to my LJ (kosherrainbow)****  
>- For sake of story Blaine is at McKinley for senior year<strong>

**-Klaine is not my standard ship; but I couldn't ignore the prompt**

* * *

><p>The piercing cold sensation was nothing new. The sting, the sticky; been there, done that. The feeling that he had just been bitch-slapped by ice was something he had been used to over the last two years, and was the one fact about McKinley High Kurt Hummel had not particularly missed during his time spent at Dalton. <em>Normally<em> he could label their bullying as petty ignorance, _normally_ he would simply let the hateful taunts and jeers roll off his soldier while whipping back verbally and relishing in their confused expression. This time, however, he just stood there, he took it without a word. Because after today this was just _it_. It: the final straw, the icing on the cake, the tip of the iceberg, the breaking the camel's back; what Kurt could only hope was the finale in a long day of little attacks on his self-esteem.

First, this morning he'd pulled out the new pair jeans he had just bought over the weekend to find they didn't quite button as they had in the store. After that nothing else seemed to fit right. When he made it to the gas station to fill up his baby before school, he'd been called 'miss'. Coach Sylvester had announce loudly in the hall way that she would be changing his nickname from 'Porcelain' to 'Pear Hips' as his pale skin was no longer his most embarrassing feature. When he had shared this with the girls Santana, in her twisted concept of consoling him had ending up giving him a list of things he should look into changing as well. Just one thing, leading to another until Azimio had led the charge in the 'punish Hummel for turning Karofsky gay' campaign in which was unleashed another round of physical critiques while he was decorated in the blue raspberry corn syrup.

If there was a God...today Kurt Hummel was His favorite toilet, and He'd forgotten to flush.

When the jocks finally dispersed it was all Kurt could do just to make it his vehicle. Fully aware he was skipping Glee he was so desperate to make it stop, to be alone, he didn't care that he was driving home still sitting in his slush covered clothes.

On par with the rest of the day, the short drive home had never felt longer and to Kurt it felt like ages before he was able to (uncharacteristically) unceremoniously toss his bag into the corner of his room. However, being by himslef didn't offer quite the reprieve he had been hoping to achieve. No, being alone with the day repeating in his head only brought his own doubts to the surface and all it took was one glance at himself in the mirror, covered in blue drying chunks of gunk that it becomes suffocating. Desperate he claws his way out of his clothes, only just aware enough of what he was doing to still be careful on the off chance they could be salvaged.

He can see himself fully now, bare from head to toe looking back at himself; and he just knows: they were right. Out of motivation spurred by desperation and underlying anger he looks around for the right tool. His eyes land on his desk where the only weapon available are the markers neatly arranged in a cup next to the pencils on his desk. No longer merely a writing utensil, it is weapon enough for Kurt.

Sighing with resignation he uncaps the thick tube of black ink, snapping the cap to the butt of the marker before grasping hold of the bare, exposed skin of his left hip. With a firm, deliberate pressure he drags the triangular tip slowly over his newfound canvas as though he had every intention of leaving a permanent tatto behind. He was careful not smudge the ink as he mirrored the same image, the same words on his right hip before he moved on to the rest of his body in no particular order of importance. It was all fair game; forehead, cheekbones, calves, the small of his back, his feet, his neck. Every single inch of his reachable skin had become subject to equal scrutiny; WIth no great flourish he finished the last letters across his inner thigh beforestepping back to take stock. His eyes combed equally slow over his reflections, finally able to process his new appearance. A thought flashed; his _true _appearnce. Finally, his eyes land on his face to be met, with some residual horror, his own smirk of smug bitterness.

Well, what its they say, _the truth hurts_?

* * *

><p><em>Prompt: For some reason, probably from getting a really mean insult at school, Kurt comes back home with really low self-esteem. In a moment of desperation and insecurity, he undresses before his full-sized mirror, takes a penmarker and starts writing his supposed 'flaws' over his body. For example, he writes "Pear hips" on his, well, hips.  
>For whatever reason you want, Blaine comes over and walks in on Kurt. He notices the writing all over Kurt's body, and HurtComfort commences. He takes Kurt to the bed and gently worships every point Kurt wrote on, saying how perfect he thinks Kurt is and how those 'flaws' aren't flaws to him. If it comes to penetration, I would prefer Bottom!Kurt, but please let it focus on the body worship.  
>Super Bonus: If after wards, they take a shower together and Blaine gently cleans Kurt from the black marks.<br>_


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Blaine has to swallow back a gasp. Standing in the hallway of the Hudson-Hummel home it takes him a moment of two to realize that the figure he sees through the open bedroom door, standing in profile at the mirror covered in large patches of black is Kurt. It takes another moment to realize all the patches are words, so many words. From his place of observation he can clearly read 'Pear Hips' etched on both sides, just under his boyfriends waist. The labels 'lady lips', 'flabby', 'self-centered', and 'out of place' are among the other jarring banners against the pale skin. Its nearly breaks something in Blaine to see Kurt look at himself that way, to see his usually confindent, self-assured boyfriend so vulnerable. Unwillingly to stay in silent observation any longer Blaine takes the final steps into the countertenor's bedroom,

"Kurt."

Kurt's eyes fly open as he realizes he's not alone. He shrinks back a step or two; Blaine wasn't meant to see him like this, "What are..."

"You skipped Glee, your car was gone. You weren't answering my calls." Kurt didn't need to know that he had nearly sent Blaine into a defcon five worthy panic mode.

The taller boy watches as his boyfriend's eyes seemed more focused on the words he has inked all over his exposed body and before he can say anything Blaine closes the gap between them, "Kurt, what..._why_?"

Kurt shivers as Blaine traces a finger down his arm lingering on his hand. Embarassement, shame, and maybe a rather lather dose of irrational fear chokes back his voice. But Blaine doesn't wait for a response. "Kurt, come here."

He is gently led a few steps backwards until his bed gently knocks his knees out from below him into a seated position. His boyfriend squats just for a moment so that they're eye to eye before he lowers his lips to their still connected hands. Making his way up Kurt's arm he lands a kiss every couple of inch, lingering on Kurt's marked neck only to have the seated boy's squirming cause him to pull away. But he didn't stray far.

"Kurt." Blaine's breath flickered across the ear. "Every single person who told you something that made you write any of this is is just jealous."

"You're my boyfriend; you're obligated to tell me that."

Sighing the black haired boy cups his free hand to the side of Kurt's face pulling it gently so their eyes meet, "Yeah, I'm your boyfriend which means I'm obligated to tell you the truth."

Gently he pushes Kurt to a laying position so he has a better angle to pay attention to Kurt's waist and hips. It was every attention to cover each inch of Kurt's body so his boyfriend would know the truth.

"All you have to do is move your hips and you have my undivided attention."

Kurt's legs. He covers the 'Thunder Thighs' with his lips and presses against it.

Moving upward he smears the word 'flabby' on Kurt's impressive stomach, He starts to move further upward with the reward of Kurt's lips when he sees it. A word so small he's fairly certain Kurt wanted to hide it from himself and it freezes Blaine from its place just below Kurt's heart:

_**Worthless**_.

Blaine's eyes dart upwards to question what had been so awful Kurt had felt the need to write _that _word. He is distacted by the start of a thin smile playing on Kurt's face so all he manages to say is, "What?"

"You're smearing ink all over you."

Blaine seems to consider this for a moment though the vast majority of thoughts in his head is that of that singularly destructive word replaying in his head. Without a word he pulls Kurt off the bed and into the attached bathroom.

Its not until Kurt is standing on the tiles, the shower running, when Blaine begins to strip does the marker covered boy question what is happening. His curly haired boyfriend's eyes snap to his, a firmness in his voice, "You're covered in lies, Kurt, I want to wash them off."

Unable to speak Kurt simply allows himself to be brought in to the near hot water. Worn and tired he simply stands as the water cascades around him, black polluting the water that drains below them. His boyfriend, his amazing boyfriend, does all the work. Blaine glides the wet wash cloth over Kurt's skin interspersing a kiss or two along the way. When the water looks clear again, neither one makes an immediate move to turn off the water. Instead two arms snake around Kurt's waist pulling them skin-to-skin.

"Kurt, I don't think you understand how much I love of what people say you are the most extraordinary person I've every met. That makes you worth more than any one else in this backwards town."

Kurt's can't find an anwer that expresses himself clearly, so he makes the choice he's not always used to making and remains quiet. A few tears escape silently from his eyes to be carried down to the sewage with the black-dyed water. This, he knows, is what safe fells like. And in his own way he feel himself starting to return.

They stay connected under the water for another long moment before its Kurt's turn to lead them out of the shower. Tossing a towel to Blaine they're both nearly dry when Kurt sees that deep in thought look on Blaine's face again.

"What?" He echoes Blaine's earlier question.

The former Warbler looks nervous, biting his lip slightly before he responds, "I kind of want to write something on you. But you have to close your eyes."

It takes Kurt a second or longer to think of the skin routine, the fact he just took a shower, or that tough they're gone he can still feel the ghosts of the words he had painted his body. But this is Blaine. This is Blaine who loves, who doesn't run when he sees Kurt struggle. So he nods, his eyes clamping shut.

He feels the carpet back beneath his feet. He feels himself positioned into place, and he hears the snap of a marker. There's a laugh that is tempting to cross the threshold of his mouth as Blaine writes across his hips. He'd been to focused on his pain he hadn't noticed the tickling sensation that is repeated constantly from all over his body as Blaine takes time to write. But the laughter never makes any sound before he can feel Blaine next his ear, speaking from behind.

"I just wanted you to see what I see. Go ahead, open."

He does as he's told.

With all the emotional change of a pregnat woman a soft sob is now where the laugh had just been as he reads the single word repeated in blue over every piece of skin that had once been tainted black.

How Blaine sees him. The one word.

One word:

Perfect.

**xxxxXXxxxxXXxxxx**

**I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think**


End file.
